Walking the Snow
by El-Jorro
Summary: The Lone Wanderer: Verea the Commando knows the dust of the Wasteland but is she ready for the snow of Anchorage? Read and Review
1. Prologue: As Good as it Gets

Hello Readers! This fic is a playthrough of the Fallout 3 DLC, Operation Anchorage starring everyone's favorite Lone Wanderer: Verea the Commando.

Italics means thoughts

Please read and review! I like Reviews. Constructive Criticism appreciated

* * *

The dusty streets of Washington D.C. echoed with the music of Agatha's Stradivarius. A figure wearing a dirty duster and a storm chaser hat walked down the street. The figure was moving at a relaxed place, confident she was enjoying a rare moment of peace in the Capital Wasteland. Little did she know that she was being watched…

* * *

Buzz ambled over to Skipper oblivious to the med-x syringe still in his neck.

"Is that her!?" he asked excitedly "Is that Verea the Commando?"

"Yes it is" said Skipper, "She's all alone, Poor thing" with a deranged smile forming on her face.

"What kind of arms does she have?"

Skipper looked through the binoculars "Lemme see…she's got a mini-gun, a laser rifle, a flamethrower, and a short-range low-yield nuclear catapult."

" Well I'VE got this kitchen knife" said Buzz

"And I've got this rolling pin!"

…LET'S DO THIS!!!!! And they ambled over the hill to their prey.

* * *

The dusty figure, known throughout the Wastes as Verea the Commando, froze. Her body, honed from months of combat in the Wasteland, tensed. Her Commando senses were tingling. She knew that in the Wasteland, trouble could sneak up on you.

Agatha switched to another song.

In the brief period of silence between the switches, Verea heard the unmistakable sound of a chuckle in the breeze. _"Raiders"_

Raiders were very stupid. Chuckling before battle is a very bad move, however that didn't make them any less deadly. Of course Verea had taken on a Super Mutant Behemoth, she could handle some juiced up savages.

Verea kept moving; she knew she needed to lull the enemy into false sense of security, making them think she hadn't noticed them.

"Clink, clank, clunk" One of the idiots sat on a car, unaware of the fact that the metal plates on their armor clangs on the metal practically broadcasting his presence.

Sighing, Verea withdrew her AEP7 laser pistol from her right side. And a faint green light appeared as her Plasma Pistol materialized in her hand, summoned from her Pip-boy. She crossed her arms with the two energy weapons in her hands, and waited.

"LET'S DO THIS!!!!!" _Showtime._

Verea whirled around, _"five, too easy" _and shot a laser into the legs on one of the raiders, who fell over cursing. The second raider was dead before he hit the ground after three bolts of plasma hit him in the face and chest. The third narrowly dodged green plasma burst.

"HAHA" she said. Then a red laser beam disintegrated her.

Verea heard a loud screaming behind. _"Yes, just show me that you coming behind me" _She whirled around and shot the raider in the head with both weapons, cutting his head clean from his shoulders.

Four down. Wait! Where is the fifth?

"Not bad honey." Verea turned around and saw a female raider standing in the road.

"Their job was to wear you down. Now you have to deal with ME!" The raider girl took out a nail board from her back and started to spin it around. "HYAH HOI" It was rather impressive.

Skipper finished twirling the board and settled into a perfect fighting stance like Verea had seen in many a kung-fu movie.

"How you like me now bitch?"

Verea shot her and Skipper dissolved into a puddle of goo.

"Dunderhead"

* * *

After looting the bodies of the dead raiders, Verea ambled up the ramp to the camp the raiders had made in an old parking lot. They didn't have much in the way of weapons but plenty in food and drink.

"Aaahhh, killing raiders sure makes a girl thirsty!" She snatched a bottle of whiskey from one of the shelves, as well as a squirrel on a stick. She plopped onto one of the chairs and proceeded to chow down. Verea switched her radio to Galaxy News Radio where "A Kiss to Build a Dream On" was playing. She relaxed in the relative shelter the raider fort had to offer. Life was good. She just had a thrilling fight. She was going to make some serious coin from the raider loot. And she was enjoying some good food. Yep it was as good as it gets in the Capitol Wasteland.

She particularly enjoyed the whiskey, as it was summer and pretty hot. Little did she know it was going to get a lot colder.

* * *

"Sir its no use, we've tried everything. The only way to enter the simulation requires the user to possess the correct computer interface."

"Computer interface huh? Hmm. Doesn't the girl who Casdin told us about possess a computer on her wrist?"

"A Pip-Boy sir"

"Exactly, we need to locate this…Verea."

"Yes sir!"


	2. Missions

Disclaimer: Fallout is property of Bethesda and Interplay

Please Read and Review

Playthrough of Operation Anchorage

The corpse of the feral ghoul fell to the floor with a thud. A spent fell next to it with a clink that echoed through the darkness of Bailey's Crossroads. Verea the Commando looted the ghoul's body and found a single canister of jet. A green laser transformed the canister into data and stored in the Pip-boy on Verea's wrist.

"Feral's rarely have anything. It's a good thing there fun to kill!" Verea said with a smile. She looked to her side and realized that Fawkes was not with her. He was the Lincoln Memorial studying with Hannibal. He had wanted to come with Verea but Verea told him he could handle it. The Brotherhood had reported that a small group of Super Mutants had holed up in Bailey's Crossroads, and had requested that Verea take them out. As an Honorary Knight of the Brotherhood it was her duty to do so, and she got to keep the spoils.

"_Some blood samples for Tristan. Some new toys, of course I am up to it." _

"Beep Beep Beep"

Verea jumped and once again un-holstered her hunting rifle, circling around for an unseen enemy, but aside from the dripping of Feral Ghoul blood the tunnel was silent.

"Beep Beep Beep"

Again Verea heard the noise but this time she noticed it was coming from the Pip-Boy on her wrist. Sighing, Verea holstered her gun and checked the device. It was detecting a new radio signal. Verea blinked, there were only two radio signals powerful enough to get down in the tunnels. GNR and Agatha's Station. It was very curious.

A male voiced rang through the tunnel…

"This is Defender Morrill, any Outcasts listening on this frequency report to sector 7-B, Bailey's Crossroads. This is a high-priority message, backup is needed at our location. Any personnel listening on this frequency please report at once."

A scowl crossed Verea's face. Outcasts…the traitors of the Brotherhood, they abandoned the noble cause of Elder Lyons to pursue technology. Like children hoarding all their toys. The fact that they treat wastelanders like dirt didn't help their image at all. She had dealings with them in the past…trading in spare parts for supplies and gaining enough of their trust to infiltrate their headquarters and "help herself" to some tech. But Verea wanted little to do with them, aside from avoiding them.

The message repeated

Listening to it again, Verea gathered her thoughts. _"If the Pip-boy just detected the signal its possible that they have not reached Bailey's Crossroads. If that place is so important maybe I will get some fancy loot!"_

The decision made, Verea journey to the surface.

A pair of large green arms raised the nailboard high into the sky. A battle cry following shortly after. Then a bolt of red light pierced the source of the battle cry. The nail board went flying.

Quick as a flash, Verea loaded another microfusion cell into the Wazer Wifle and rolled to dodge minigun fire. The intelligence was correct. A large group of super-mutants had holed up at Bailey's Crossroads. Seven of them, four of them had bitten the dust. The ones that still had heads that is.

"Time to die!" one of the Mutants screamed.

Verea let out another round of light energy. The shot was true and the mutant disintegrated into a pile of ash. The mutants comrades cried out and rage and let off their weapons.

ZAP ZAP ZAP! BANG BANG BANG! RATATATA RATATATA!

When the dust and gunsmoke cleared, there were two less Super Mutants to worry about. With a satisfied smirk. Verea holstered the Wazer Wifle on her back and proceeded to round up her spoils.

Seven more blood samples…350 more caps for Verea. A minigun…to help repair Eugene, two assault rifles, 5 grenades, 2 nailboards, and a large supply of ammo. Not a bad haul. Verea rooted through the pocket of a large Brute and found a slab of Ant Meat.

_Ant Meat, slightly better than mole-rat, not a bad texture, good eating. _Thought Verea, and she proceeded to chow down.

Her post-battle snack was interrupted by the sound of a microfusion cell being loaded into a laser rifle behind her. "Shit"

Defender Morrill was not a happy camper. A month and half in that old base, and virtually nothing to show for it, that damned lock just wouldn't respond. On top on that they were being sent up to the D.C. ruins to fight super mutants. That job was left to Elder Lyons and the soldier sycophants but orders were orders. And the cherry on top…they had to search for one young woman in the D.C, Wasteland. This Lone Wanderer Verea, talk about a needle in a haystack. All that Three Dog tells them is where she _wasn't. _

Laser Rifle fire and the cries of Super Mutants stirred him out of his reverie. He signaled the other Outcasts to hold.

ZAP ZAP ZAP! BANG BANG BANG! RATATATA RATATATA!

Then…silence.

Several heartbeats later, Morrill motioned his company to move forward. A few Super Mutant corpses met them, They were all dead.

The sound of footsteps caused Morrill to once again signal his men to hold. He signaled one of his men to peer around the corner. The said soldier obeyed and held up one finger, signaling there was only one person out. Morrill signaled the others to surround the individual.

The individual was kneeling over a super mutant with a laser rifle on his or her back and was eating a hunk of Ant Meat.

Morrill raised his own laser rifle and loaded a fresh MF cell. Alerted by the sound the figure raised its arms in a pacifistic gesture and turned around.

Behind his helmet Morrill raised his eyebrow. Verea the Commando was standing in front of him.

Review please!


	3. Aiding the Outcasts

Please Read and Review!

I don't own fallout 3

Italics mean thought

[*]

Verea regarded her situation… she was surrounded by Brotherhood Outcasts, all of whom were pointing various firearms at her. Her hands were up, far away from her guns. The sun was at her back. This was a situation where good speaking skills would solve the problem at hand.

"What can I do for you gentleman or ladies" It was hard to tell with Power Armor.

One of them, definitely a "gentleman" stated: "This one is a lot prettier than the average local. She should be fun!"

"I wouldn't recommend that if you want to remain a gentleman." Said Verea reaching for Wazer.

The rest of the squad noticed her hands and they all cocked their weapons at her.

"Enough local! This area is currently occupied by the Brotherhood Outcasts! What is your business here?"

"Well there are, that is were" gesturing at the corpses. "A lot of Super Mutants here and I came to take them out."

"Well that's very kind for a local. Why don't you just run along now, and, wait… What's that on your wrist?" His helmet aimed for the Pip-Boy on her wrist.

Verea's hands quickly covered the Pip-Boy's screen. "Its mine and you can't have it"

"Easy local, I'm not asking for it. Although knowing that you have it may make you useful to us."

Verea raised her eyebrow, "Useful how?"

"Hold on" the Power Armored man reached up and activated the suits radio. A few muffled words later and he spoke to her again.

"You need to see Protector McGraw, he wants to speak with you. And just so you know…this is not a request. Follow us."

If Verea had brought her Tesla Armor and/or Fawkes she might have stood a chance. But clad in Talon Combat Armor. She stood little to no chance. Faced with little choice, Verea relented.

The squad of Outcasts led her over a makeshift ramp into a ruined building where they passed several Super Mutant corpses. Verea managed to snatch a few of their assault rifles before a sharp jab to the shoulder urged her on.

The small crew emerged from the old office building and went down another makeshift ramp. Verea behold a large steel-beam construct inside of a large depression in the city block. A trio of Outcasts were guarding it. After being led down the stairs Verea finally noticed the elevator.

"Inside, talk to Sibley," said Morrill

The Outcast raised their weapons to emphasize his point. So Verea entered the elevator and descended to the bottom.

[*]

"Why can't we just ice the chick and take the computer ourselves."

"Because McGraw gave us orders"

Those were the words Verea heard when she emerged from the old elevator.

Two Outcasts were arguing in the room in front of the elevator. Verea couldn't see one but the other had dark skin. The man turned and regarded the Lone Wanderer.

"So you're the local who's going to help us eh?" The man spoke with a really raspy voice. Verea thought he might enjoy cigarettes a little too much.

"At your service, I assume you're Sibley"

The scowl on the man's face deepened. His eyes drifted down to her left arm spying the Pip-Boy.

"Don't get smart local, follow me. McGraw wants to talk to you." Without a moments hesitation he turned around and walked deeper into the base.

Verea simply shrugged and followed.

[*]

The bunker was different from the other military bases and bunkers that littered the former Capitol. Not only were the walls a different color, it was much cleaner and in better shape than others. Of course there was the possibility that the Outcasts had cleaned up a little.

Speaking of the Outcasts. There were several of them, all attending to various things.

One thing they all attended to however was bad manners. Now, manners were not that common in the Capital Wasteland, especially since Verea was a young woman, but while the various male jibes were annoying, the Brotherhood Outcasts were just plain insulting.

As Sibley led Verea inside, one of them rounded a corner and bumped into Verea but instead of saying, "excuse me," the Power Armored woman said,

"Watch it local, who knows what's breeding on you!"

Verea desperately wanted to say, "The words you're looking for are excuse me!" but, for some reason decided against it and continued to follow Sibley.

They were just about to enter a small room when one Outcast nudged another and said, "Hey look, it some of the local wildlife."

Verea was just about to introduce them to a frag grenade when she heard Sibley speak.

"He she is Protector, just like you asked"

"Thank you Sibley, that will be all" said a bearded man with a sarge haircut. Presumably McGraw.

"Sir, I tell you once again that trusting this local is not good idea."

"For the last time Defender" said McGraw in an annoyed voice, "you objections have been noted. Thank you"

"Yes Sir!" And with that Sibley stormed off glaring at Verea.

Verea and Protector McGraw both stared at each other, the other sizing each other up.

"Verea the Commando, also known as the Lone Wanderer" said McGraw.

"Protector McGraw" said Verea holding out her hand.

"Might as well extend a gesture of peace"

However McGraw ignored the hand and continued to speak.

"Daughter of James and Catherine, scientists at Project Purity. Resident of Vault 101, until 26 months ago. Alternates residency between Megaton, the Citadel, and Tenpenny Tower. Lawbringer of the Regulators and member of Riley's Rangers, Honorary Knight of the Brotherhood of Steel, Coauthor of the Wasteland Survival Guide, The Sacker of Paradise Falls, and of course, Collection Agent for the Outcasts, traded spare parts for aid and ammo by order of Protector Casdin at Fort Independence. "

"Am I supposed to be impressed? You can learn most of that from Galaxy News Radio"

"The Brotherhood Outcasts like to know the who's who of the Wasteland. Makes interacting with the populace easier."

"Maybe getting some manners would help as well," muttered Verea under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, so anyway do you want something from me because I have places to go."

McGraw cleared his throat and began: "All right this is the rundown. I'll keep it simple: There's some high-value tech in this base, but we can't get to it. We're pretty sure anyone who completes the facilities VR simulation program will gain access. I won't lie to you; we're talking front line heavy combat. Safety protocols disengaged. Sim death, real death."

Verea mused on this for a few seconds and spoke one of the few rules of the Wasteland:

"What's in it for me?"

McGraw raised an eyebrow, "Really Lone Wanderer? Your acts of charity are known throughout the region. You help that water beggar outside of Megaton and you recently helped a village take care of a group of super mutants, a very poor village mind you."

"Seems their intelligence goes beyond GNR"

Verea placed her hands on her hips.

"I always receive payment Protector. When fighting those super mutants, I took their weapons and ammo, and I found a lot of valuable salvage at their base, which I sold at Tenpenny Tower and got wasted on. So you see, even if the hiring party has no funds for payment, I always get a reward from loot or salvage. And what you are asking of me provides no opportunities for profitable scavenging. I basically play a computer game and risk my life to open a door for you and you'll just send me on my way. So tell me, what is my motivation for helping you McGraw?

McGraw closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Just like your average wastelander, if a little smarter._

"Simple Wanderer" going back to his professional stance. "As I said before, our intelligence indicates there is a large cache of Pre-War tech in there. When you open it, you are free to whatever you want. There should be plenty for everyone."

"The Outcast is not known for their generosity, Protector. Why would you give me, a wastelander, access to some valuable pre-war weaponry and tech?"

"Weapons are good but what is really valuable is computer data, which there is no shortage of here. And, once again, I say there is plenty for everyone.

Verea pondered this. On one hand: dangerous mission. But then again almost every mission was dangerous. On the other hand…lots of Valuable Pre-War Tech.

"All right I'll do it"

"Very Good, report to Specialist Olin in the VR room, she'll bring you up to speed.

Without another word Verea left the room. Defender Sibley was waiting outside the door.

"So he suckered you into it huh? C'mon this way"

Verea and Sibley walked in a large room at the end of the hallway. Verea had a flashback to Vault 112. There were rows of computers, all surrounding an egg shaped pod. It looked more advanced than the ones in Vault 112. Still the comparison unnerved her.

A woman was sitting at the end of the room typing away at a computer. She was wearing outfit that was almost exactly like a Brotherhood Scribe robe, except it was black instead of red. She looked stressed.

"Hey Olin got a new test subject for ya'. Hope she turns out better than the last one. Ha Ha Ha!"

"Screw you Sibley, you know that wasn't my fault"

"Sure, just make some progress this time"

Specialist Olin rose from her chair and regarded Verea with the same derisive stare that all of the Outcasts seemed to share.

"So you're the subject that McGraw roped into this?

"Guess so."

"Fine put this on, get in the chair and we'll run the simulation" said Olin handing Verea a strange, white suit.

"Not so fast. First of all what kind of simulation is this?"

Like McGraw before her, Olin pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It's a combat simulation. That takes place during the Battle of Anchorage, during the Liberation of Alaska, a significant event in American history.

Ah Yes. Verea remembered reading about that in the Capitol Post building.

"And this is?" she asked, holding up the white suit.

"A neural interface suit now put it on!"

Verea scanned the suit into her Pip-boy and then summoned it from within. While the suit materialized around her body she asked,

"What happened to the last recruit?"

"Never mind that, hop in," replied Olin.

Deciding it was best if she didn't know, Verea climbed into the pod and sat in the seat.

The pod sealed shut around her, and a screen around her began to flash, and Verea felt a familiar "rushing" sensation.

"I hate this part!" And with that she clenched her eyes shut as she entered the world of the game.

[*]

Review please. Constructive criticism appreciated.


	4. Rock, Ice, and Steel

Walking the Snow Chapter 3

Rock, Ice, and Steel

I don't own Fallout.

Read and Review

Cold

It was very cold. It could get pretty chilly in the Capitol Wasteland during the winter months but nothing like this.

"Hey, hey wake up!"

"Come on pal, Wake Up!"

Verea grabbed her head, too dizzy to only vaguely notice that she was now wearing a helmet, and slowly stood on her feet. A man with brown hair stood in front of her. He was wearing white combat armor with an American flag on it. He had a kind yet hardened face. His nametag read Benjamin Montgomery and his insignia marked him as a sergeant. He screamed, "Soldier".

"That was a hell of a nasty fall you took. When your chute bunched up like that I thought you were a goner. I hope the other guys made it… I don't think their patrols spotted us coming in so at least we have the jump on 'em. You still have your gear so I'm gonna let you make the call. You can go in quiet or gun blazing. We'll still meet at the rendezvous point inside as planned then we'll blow those artillery guns to hell."

He raised a finger and pointed it at Verea.

"Just watch yourself. The reds up here don't take prisoners. Good Luck!"

With that he raced away from Verea and began to climb the cliff.

Verea was still in bit of a haze. It was like someone was explaining something complex, two minutes after you wake up.

"Wait! Where's the rendezvous point? What am I supposed to do?" But Benjamin was halfway up the cliff and didn't hear her.

"WHOOOOSH!" The wind picked up and she wrapped her arms around herself She never felt this cold before.

As she was trying to warm herself up. Verea finally had a chance to survey her virtual landscape. She was standing on a rocky cliff, with snow billowing around her. It was twilight, with stars visible in the sky but the whitish tinge of sunlight was still illuminating the cliffs, although it could be due to the simulation.

Her arms falling to her side, Verea let out a deep sigh. Placing her hands to her hips, she looked around. There seemed to be a path leading around the cliff, seeing no other way, Verea had little choice but to follow it.

She rounded the bend before quickly darting back behind it. A soldier was slowly pacing on platform up ahead. But was he friend or foe? He could be one of the "reds" that the other soldier mentioned but she didn't know for sure. It wasn't like she was given a mission briefing.

Her Pip-boy!

In her excitement, she had forgotten all about it. Wasn't all that surprising…she wore it virtually her whole, adult life, it was literally a part of her arm now.

Backtracking away from the potential enemy, Verea brought up her pip-boy screen…

"**Where's my stuff!"**

She immediately clapped her hands over her mouth; luckily her voice was carried away by the wind. It didn't, however contain her shock.

Indeed she had been literally stripped bare. She only had two weapons, a silenced 10mm pistol with 50 rounds of ammo, and a trench knife. Her clothes had been replaced with winterized combat armor and matching helmet. All her chems were gone as well, left only with a stealth boy.

Careful not to speak out loud, Verea nonetheless thought to her herself:

"With this puny arsenal, I'll double my weight in lead!"

"_Of course I wasn't much better off when I first left 101" _She thought with a small grin.

"Okay back to reality or simulated reality"

She also noticed that three explosive charges had been added to her inventory but she couldn't do anything with them. Shoving the thought aside she checked her radar. Sure enough the figure up ahead was an enemy "red" as indicated be the red tick marks on her radar.

Insert notebook stuff here-

There was a strange red tank sitting on a crate, it seemed to be glowing and making an odd, electronic chirp, she touched it and felt a small, warming station go through her. It felt like she had taken a stimpak only different. The red cross on the tank seemed to indicate that. Thinking it must be part of the simulation Verea looked up ahead. The path led to a narrow rock face, with several buildings built in to the mountain.

Making her way down some metal stairs Verea saw a metal bridge spanning the deep chasm, with a Chinese soldier waling on top of it.

Fft fft fft three shots and the soldier was down, its body disappearing.

On the way across the bridge Verea risked a look over the side. Now Verea wasn't afraid of heights and she knew it was only a simulation, it still looked like a long way down…

RATATATATA! A Chinese Commando opened fire. A few bullets hit their mark, but so did Verea's. As the Reds body disappeared, Verea checked herself. Strangely there was no wound she only felt weaker, and the pain seemed to be spread over her entire body. Being nothing serious Verea continued across the bridge.

After reaching the other side she was now among the buildings built into the cliff. An odd chiming now filled her ears. She looked around and saw some stairs leading to the cliff. She followed them, as the chiming got louder. Sitting on a crate was another one of those weird tank things. But there was also a frag mine and a sniper rifle, all of which were glowing red. Verea cautiously leaned forward and to her relief the weapons did not disappear. She quickly stowed them in her pip-boy and then turned her attention to the tank. When she touched this time, she felt much better.

"_These must be healing stations for the sim" _This revelation arose mixed feelings in her. At first relief because, now she new she was not stranded with no medical supplies. However she found that she could not move the object, therefore she would have to be more strategic than in the Capitol Wasteland because she just couldn't heal herself after every battle.

Verea learned more about the simulation she was in when she reached the small room on top of the platform. There she found two more frag mines as well as two frag grenades, and to her delight, a Chinese assault rifle, but she also found a large machine sitting in the corner, which to her relief, relieved her supply of ammo, another problem solved.

There was an empty clipboard sitting on the desk along with the explosives. Normally she didn't give them a second glance in the Wasteland due to their minimal worth, however she wanted to know how the environment worked here. She found that she could pick it up. But she couldn't scan it into her pip-boy. She concluded that it was here mostly for decoration.

Tossing it aside, Verea summoned her assault rifle and headed out the door before suddenly darting back inside. A soldier was standing on the pipe traversing the chasm. Deciding her sniper rifle would be best in this situation, she put her assault rifle away and withdrew her sniper. Lining up the rifle, Verea was the last thing that soldier never saw.

As the body disappeared, Verea thought

"Boy this pipe looks slippery"

Having little choice in the matter, Verea decided to slowly and carefully walk the length of the pipe. Unfortunately the sim's programmers had other ideas, for another soldier on top of a platform descended to the pipe and opened fire.

"_Okay NOW! I need my Assault Rifle!"_ Soon the red vanished to digital oblivion. But it was not over yet. One the other side, there was a cliff with a staircase running up it. And on top of the cliff were more soldiers, who wasted no time in opening fire. Verea was in trouble for they had the higher ground. She had to get to the top as soon as possible. Ignoring the pain that erupted over her body from their bullets Verea raced up the staircase, opening fire on any red she came across.

She was in pain but not the worst pain. Verea found herself standing in front of a door to an outpost. Steeling herself against her wounds, Verea journeyed into the Dragon's den.

(&)

Defender Morrill continued to scan the ruins. Ground Level clear, first ruin level clever, second, clear, third…

"Hey Defender!"

"Damn"

Another Outcast was emerging from the elevator. "How's guard duty coming?"

"Fine until someone interrupted me"

"Huh you wouldn't say that when you see I brought!" The female Outcast smiled from under her helmet.

From behind her back she revealed two steaming bowls of instamash and cups of purified water.

"Its chow time!"

Sighing Morrill moved his helmet, Lindsey was right, it was chow time. Sitting down the two of them started eating.

After a period of silence, Lindsey spoke up, "Did you hear?"

"Bout what?"

"The Brotherhood of Steel, I heard that Rothchild completed the giant robot in the Citadel and are using it against the Enclave."

"After only 20 short years"

"Liberty Prime is definitely a technological treasure"

"Its wasted in the hands of those traitor's! With Lyons and his soldier sycophants, he'll use it to plow fields for the locals instead of using it properly!"

"Like to spear his super mutant white whale!" said Lindsey with a grin

Both Outcasts laughed. They were so wrapped up in their little joke that they didn't noticed the cloaked figure who had been watching them from a ruined roof slowly move away and out of sight.

(*)

I like Reviews!


End file.
